pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
JE111: For Ho-Oh The Bells Toll!
|jsongs =Aim to Be a Pokémon Master (Whiteberry) Aim to Be a Pokémon Master |jsongs2 =Face Forward Team Rocket! |songs =Believe in Me |machars =Ash, Misty, Brock |rchars =Jessie, James, Nurse Joy |michars =Morty, Eusine |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Misty's Togepi, Jessie's Wobbuffet, Ash's Cyndaquil, Jessie's Arbok, Morty's Gengar, Eusine's Alakazam, Nurse Joy's Chansey, Caterpie, Weedle, Parasect, Gastly, Tangela, Noctowl, Spinarak, Ariados, Gligar, Suicune |major =Ash and co. meet Eusine. |b1 =zephyrbadge.png |b2 =hivebadge.png |b3 =plainbadge.png |b4 =fogbadge.png |b5 =stormbadge.png |b6 =mineralbadge.png |guest =Morty, Eusine |local =Ecruteak City, Bell Tower}} is the 18th episode of Pokémon: Master Quest. Synopsis While in Ecruteak City, Ash and co notice something wrong with the atmosphere. Apparently Team Rocket stole the crystal bells from the new Tin Tower and Jessie breaks one of them, resulting in harmony being destroyed. What can Ash and co. do about this, and who is the mysterious man with Morty? Episode Plot Misty is uncertain if they should take a road that Ash and Brock suggest to go to Mahogany Town. Ash and Brock claim they studied the map. Suddenly, a ringing is heard, making Nurse Joy surprised at the Clear Tower's sound. Morty is also surprised and suspects Ho-Oh may return. His friend, Eusine, suspects it might be a Suicune. The heroes and Joy sees the sound is coming from the Tin Tower. Joy knows well even in strongest winds the bell does not ring. Joy tells the heroes Ho-Oh comes when the bells ring. Eusine and Morty explore the Tin Tower and see many bells ringing, but on the last floor the bells are missing. Morty sends Gengar to find the bells. Team Rocket are proud of having these crystal bells, which are said to belong to a Ho-Oh. James also reads that Ho-Oh is a Fire Pokémon, whose flames glow in seven colors and can predict the future. They attempt to ring them to summon Ho-Oh, but meet no success. Jessie chides James and Meowth and waves the bells herself, but nothing happens. However, a crystal bell is thrown away and Meowth goes to get it, but fails and the bell shatters. Jessie and James are shocked, while the bells at Tin Tower ring no more. Suddenly, wind blows, as Meowth feels trouble nearby. The heroes come to Tin Tower and meet Morty and Eusine, the latter's mouth being pulled by Gengar. Morty feels as if Ash's presence is a sign of Ho-Oh returning. Morty tells Eusine that Ash, when he started his journey, saw an Ho-Oh, making Eusine angry. Morty introduces Eusine to the heroes, an expert on legends. Morty shows them an image of Crystal Bells (which have been in Tin Tower for 300 years) and recites the legend. When the other tower was burned, 32 metal bells and 4 crystal bells were kept intact. The bells were moved to the new tower, but never rang, except today. Eusine believes Ho-Oh watches over the world and it is said Ho-Oh's anger will melt away if the hearts of humans and Pokémon are joined as one. The legend also tells that Ho-Oh sent three Pokémon to watch over the humans, the source of its anger. It became furious once the tower dedicated to it was burned, as humans wanted to take its power. At that day, Ho-Oh crafted three Pokémon: Suicune, Raikou and Entei, who would watch the humans if they could live in harmony. If that time comes, Ho-Oh would return. Ash also remembers meeting Suicune, shocking Eusine. Eusine thinks he is lying and challenges him to a battle, as Suicune appears only to skilled Pokémon trainers. Team Rocket are cornered by Pokémon, who use String Shot on them. Eusine orders they will use one Pokémon. Morty tries to calm Eusine down, but Eusine is offended and orders him to judge the battle. Eusine sends Alakazam, who is his partner in seeking legends, so Ash sends Pikachu. Pikachu goes to use Thundershock, but a boy comes and reports the Bell Tower has been taken by the Pokémon. They see the Pokémon using String Shot on the tower, and even the Tangela are hostile. Ash tries to reason with them, but they all go in the Gym after Parasect use Sleep Powder. Ash and Eusine notice that the town is covered in web, crafted by the Pokémon. Morty believes that the crystal bells maintained peace between humans and Pokémon, but with them stolen, that pact has been negated. Brock asks if the crystal bells would be brought back, everything would return to normal, but Eusine fears that the Pokémon might be creating a world without humans, even with the crystal bells back. Ash is still determined to bring the bells back. Ash goes outside and is ready to battle the Parasect. Suddenly, Morty's Gengar appears, who confuses them using Confuse Ray. Gengar shows the heroes, Eusine and Morty, the way to crystal bells. Team Rocket are wrapped in cocoons and are scared of the Pokémon watching them. Cyndaquil burns the web using Flamethrower. Soon, the heroes encounter Team Rocket and the crystal bells. Morty goes to get them, but the Pokémon are hostile and protect the bells. Brock notices one missing, so Meowth tells Jessie destroyed one. Ash tries to reason with the Pokémon, but Meowth tells they are already angry. The Pokémon corner the heroes, while Brock sees Ho-Oh must be pretty angry watching them right now. Team Rocket struggle to be freed and Ash goes to cut the strings, but the Pokémon do not allow that. The Pokémon use String Shot, so Eusine sends Alakazam to use Reflect. Eusine sees there is no hope of restoring balance. Alakazam gets hit by Vine Whip and is called back. Ash tries to stop these attacks. Tangela goes to attack Ash, but a Pokémon passes by, stopping the attack. Suicune appears, whose presence makes the webs dissolve. Team Rocket are freed, so Jessie sends Arbok, who uses Poison Sting. Suicune merely dodges and blasts them off using Aurora Beam. Ash visits Suicune, but Eusine wants it and sends Alakazam to battle it, despite Ash's and Morty's warnings. Alakazam uses Disable, but fails. Alakzam uses Confusion, but Suicune roars, sending Alakazam back to its Poké Ball. The heroes see Suicune gone. A rainbow appears and Morty believes it is Ho-Oh's sign, as the webs are removed. Later, Ash promises he will tell Ho-Oh and Suicune what he feels about Pokémon if he encounters them. Morty reports Eusine left to search for Suicune, thinking Ash's diligence showed him a way. Misty thinks it was more like Ash's stubbornness. Morty believes that Ho-Oh is watching and will return if humans' and Pokémon's hearts become one. The heroes believe that day will come. Debuts Character *Eusine Pokémon *Entei *Eusine's Alakazam Move *Roar Trivia *The title is a reference to "For Whom The Bell Tolls", the book by Ernest Hemingway. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Caterpie. Gallery The crystal bell JE111 2.jpg Team Rocket wave the bells around JE111 3.jpg Jessie tries to ring the bell JE111 4.jpg The bell shatters JE111 5.jpg Meowth failed to secure the bell JE111 6.jpg Gengar pulls Eusine's mouth JE111 7.jpg The creation of Raikou, Suicune and Entei JE111 8.jpg Team Rocket are surrounded by Pokémon JE111 9.jpg Alakazam uses Reflect JE111 10.jpg Alakazam gets hit by Vine Whip JE111 11.jpg Tangela stops the attack JE111 12.jpg Misty notices the web disappearing JE111 13.jpg Suicune appears JE111 14.jpg Ash looks upon Suicune JE111 15.jpg Alakazam's Disable JE111 16.jpg Alakazam gets affected by roar JE111 17.jpg Alakazam returns back to its Poké Ball JE111 18.jpg A rainbow appears }} Category:Pokémon: Master Quest Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kiyoshi Fukumoto Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes animated by Yumenosuke Tokuda